Truth or Dare?
by SparkleLikeEdward
Summary: Bella has been in love with Edward for 3 years. Will a game of Truth or Dare change everything? All human. One-shot.


**All of the Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyer's. Even Edward. He's only mine in my dreams.**

* * *

"Aaaaaand…it is Bella! Finally!" Alice squealed as the bottle pointed at me. _Oh, no. This is not good,_ I thought to myself as she asked with a strong voice: "Truth or Dare, Bella?" We were playing "Truth or Dare – The Evil Version" at her house and we had all had some drinks before we decided to open the package of unused cards that Rosalie had brought over. We had divided the cards into the two rightful piles, and now it was my first turn.

After hearing some of the questions the others had gotten from the pile of "Truth" cards, I decided to "Dare" it. "Dare, Bella? Are you sure?" Alice asked quickly. I nodded. "Okay then!" She grabbed the top card at the pile and read out loud. "Spin the bottle and make out with the person it points on for 30 seconds, then describe what it felt like in words." _Shit! Please, not Edward, not Edward, not Edward! _The voice inside my head screamed. For 3 years I'd had a crush on Edward Cullen, and this was not the time to either reveal it or to kiss him for the first time. I grabbed the empty Coke bottle and spun. The bottle flew slightly to the side, before settling in a steady rhythm of spinning. One round. Two rounds. Three rounds. Slower. Four rounds. Slower. Five rounds. Slower. Six rounds. Stop.

I looked up. Two green eyes stared back at me. Edward's ruffled brown hair oozed of sex appeal, and I swallowed hard. "Lucky me" he said, the others in the circle laughing. "Where do you want to do it?" he asked as he got up, taking my hand and pulling me up on my feet. I shrugged. "I don't know. Any preferred places, Ed?" I said, looking down at his hand around mine. "Nah, maybe the bed?" he answered, nodding towards Alice's bed in the corner behind us. "Uhm, okay…" I muttered back, trying to calm myself down. Edward released my hand, and moved towards the bed, while I stood still, my hands shaking. Edward had been my best friend for 4 years, and we knew more about each other than we would admit to anyone. He just didn't know who I loved.

I got pushed out of my thoughts as someone nudged me in the leg. I looked down. Alice looked me right in the eyes and mouthed, "go!" My feet moved towards her bed, Edward sitting on the end, looking at me. He got up as I approached him, and his arms grabbed my shoulders and angled me so that I was next to the bed, him standing before me. He released my shoulders, his one hand moving down to my waist, while the other grabbed around my neck.

His face came closer and I gazed into his jade eyes as his breath hit my face. His lips gently met mine, and I kissed back as he put more excitement into it. His lips were very soft against mine, and I barely noticed the whistles from the "crowd" behind us, as he slowly pushed me onto the bed, his arm still around my waist. "10 seconds, guys!" I heard Emmett shout, but I chose not to react. Edward pushed my backward to the pillows, as our kisses grew deeper and deeper. His tongue met mine as we opened our mouths in unison. The tingling touch of our kisses grew stronger, as I felt my passion for him grow by the second. "20 seconds!" Edward started to move his hand up and down my waist as my fingers tangled into his hair, turning it more ruffled. I felt my body against his, as he pressed me down against the soft mattress underneath us. "25 seconds!" I heard in the background, choosing to show that I didn't care by gliding out from underneath him and rolling onto him, sitting across his lap, my fingers still tangled in his hair and his hands by my waist. "30 seconds! Stop!" Emmett shouted. Both our mouths froze for a second or so, before Edward pressed his lips against mine a couple of times more before dragging me of the bed to face the others. His eyes looked slightly hungry and his face was flushed. I felt my cheeks turn dark red, as he took a quick glance at me. "Wow," he mouthed to me. His hand grabbed me waist again, and he pulled me closer. "It felt like love to me! I guess I'm occupied, ladies! If she wants me…?" _Of course I do, Edward._


End file.
